Naruto and Hinata, A Love That Was Meant To Be
by Windrises
Summary: Naruto and Hinata clearly have a crush on each other. However, both of them are lacking the confidence to take their relationship to the next level. Their best friends, Sakura and Sasuke, try to help them, but things don't as planned.


Note: Naruto is an anime that was done by the studio Pierrot and is based on a manga by Masashi Kishimoto.

Hinata Hyuga was headed to a nearby tea shop. She was planning on having tea with her friends, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. However, Hinata had been thinking a lot about her other friend, Naruto Uzumaki. She had strong feelings for Naruto, which was something she tried to ignore. She wanted to hide her more emotional and deeper feelings, in order to avoid any heartbreaks or awkward encounters.

As Hinata started her walk, she looked around and saw how the dark was. It was close to noon, but the weather didn't reflect that. The breeze was pleasant and there were lots of happy looking people around. Hinata tried to ignore the darkness of the weather and she tried to have a pleasant stroll.

About ten minutes into her walk, Hinata came across Naruto. She nervously gulped. She had a somewhat uncomfortable, but decent time talking to Naruto, when they were surrounded by their other friends. However, Hinata often froze up and felt awkward, when Naruto and her were together, without anybody else around. She straightened her jacket, while trying to not look nervous.

Naruto had a relaxed smile on his face, while saying, "Hi, Hinata. What's up?"

Hinata shyly said, "Lots of stuff."

Naruto replied, "You can say that again."

Hinata softly repeated, "Lots of stuff." Naruto chuckled. Hinata blushed.

Naruto said, "I'm going to go shopping. There's a lot of big sales going on. Sasuke was right about me being greedy, so I have to take advantage of these discounts. Would you like to come along?"

The thought of shopping with your crush would sound good to most people, but Hinata didn't want that. She was embarrassed by the thought of it. She said, "I'm sorry, but I have an appointment. My friends and I are going to have tea. I hope you aren't offended."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Offended? Come on, Hinata. I don't get my feelings my hurt, because I'm not sensitive."

Hinata had an amused look on her face, while saying, "I really hope this isn't wrong to say, but did you call just call yourself insensitive?"

Naruto thought about it and said, "Oh, I did. I'm an insensitive jerk."

Hinata shook her head and replied, "That isn't true. You have an extreme amount of sensitivity in your heart. It shines out and is part of what makes you so special. Kindness pours out of your heart and embraces and impacts others, whether you know it or not."

Naruto was surprised to be called such noble sentiments and Hinata was surprised by how much she had said. Naruto looked at Hinata, with admiration, and said, "Thank you, Hinata. That means a lot to me."

Hinata replied, "You're very welcome."

Naruto embraced Hinata, with a hug. Hinata accepted the hug, but she was blushing like crazy. After the hug was over, Hinata wanted to get the embarrassment over, so she said, "I need to get going."

Naruto asked, "Can't you talk a little longer?"

Hinata nervously said, "No, it would be rude to keep my friends waiting."

Naruto replied, "Fair enough. I'll see you around." He waved to her and started prancing to the store.

Hinata gently waved to Naruto and continued her walk. After getting to the tea shop, she walked inside and started looking for Sasuke and Sakura. After searching around a few tables, she found her friends. She looked at them and saw they were about to kiss. She didn't want to ruin their moment, so she tried to sneak away.

After Sakura kissed Sasuke, she saw Hinata and said, "There you are."

Hinata shyly replied, "Hi, guys. I'm sorry for being late."

Sasuke folded his arms, while looking offended. He said, "You better be sorry. Don't you have any value for a proper schedule?"

Sakura nudged her boyfriend and replied, "Don't be a jerk."

Sasuke nervously giggled and responded, "Sorry, it's something I struggle with."

The waiter walked by and said, "That's for sure." Sasuke stuck his tongue out, at the waiter. The waiter said, "Just for that, I'm expecting a high tip."

Sasuke angrily replied, "Then you're expecting a gift, that you'll never receive."

The waiter put mustard in Sasuke's tea. He put the cup of tea on the table and said, "There's your tea."

Hinata could tell that her quick-tempered friend and the oversensitive waiter weren't getting along. In order to make things better, she looked at the waiter and said, "I'm sorry about Sasuke's anger problems. I'll give you a big tip, if you replace Sasuke's tea."

The waiter lightly smiled and replied, "Okay then."

After the waiter walked away, Sasuke looked at Hinata and said, "Thank you for your help. I was acting like a dumb jerk."

Hinata replied, "No problem. That's what friends are for."

Sasuke had an immature smile on his face, while asking, "Does that mean I can do stupid stuff and have my friends clean things up?"

Sakura answered, "Of course not."

Hinata said, "I'm sorry for being late. An old friend came by, during my walk."

Sasuke asked, "Was it Lelouch Lamperouge?" Sakura facepalmed.

Hinata said, "It was Naruto."

Sasuke asked, "What was he up to?"

Hinata said, "He's going shopping. He asked me to go with him, but I turned him down, so I wouldn't miss our tea appointment."

Sakura knew that Hinata had a big crush on Naruto, so she said, "Be honest with yourself. The reason you're avoiding Naruto is because you like him."

Sasuke had a confused look on his face, while saying, "Hold on. If Hinata likes Naruto, why would she be trying to escape him? That's jarring."

Sakura replied, "She's afraid."

Hinata shyly responded, "Let's not talk about it. I kind of like Naruto, but it's nothing serious."

Sasuke tried to sound like a clown, while asking, "Why so serious?" He looked at Hinata and saw that she had a nervous look on her face. He pointed a spoon at her and said, "Lets put a smile on that face."

Sakura angrily nudged Sasuke and said, "Cut that out. Hinata's been sweet and shy and in return, you try to scare her?"

Sasuke sighed and replied, "I was being a dumb jerk, once again."

Hinata responded, "It's not a big deal."

Sasuke stared at the spoon and said, "I don't deserve this." He threw the spoon, which landed in the cup of tea the waiter was going to give him.

The waiter had an annoyed look on his face, while asking, "I make you a new cup of tea and you try to ruin it?"

Sasuke nervously stuck his hands in the air and said, "The spoon thing was an accident."

The waiter menacingly stared at him and put the cup of tea down. He said, "You better enjoy this cup."

Sasuke looked at it and replied, "I don't like this cup. Can you get me a new cup?"

The waiter said, "Allow me to put the tea in a better place." The waiter put the boiling hot tea down Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke started screaming and jumping around the tea shop. He faced Hinata and Sakura and said, "I'll see you ladies later. I'm going to go to the store and get a fan." He ran out.

Hinata had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Do you think he's going to be okay?"

Sakura confidently answered, "I'm sure he's going to be fine." She paused and said, "Hinata, you need to go see Naruto."

Hinata asked, "Why do I need to do that?"

Sakura answered, "Hinata, you shouldn't ignore or be afraid of what makes you happy in life. Naruto fills your heart with happiness, doesn't he?" Hinata shyly nodded. Sakura said, "You need to tell him that. Share your emotions with him. Why you be scared to hangout with him?"

Hinata looked down, while looking embarrassed. She asked, "What if he doesn't like me in the same way? I'm sure he likes me as a friend, but what if he just considers me a friend? I'll look like a fool."

Sakura shook her head and replied, "No matter what happens, revealing your secret feelings to your crush is a wonderful thing to do. If Sasuke and I hadn't admitted our own feelings, we'd just be friends and that wouldn't be as special."

Hinata thought about it. Although she knew admitting her true feelings to Naruto would be embarrassing, it was something she felt she should do. She titled her head up and asked, "You know what, Sakura? Your advice was something I needed to hear."

Sasuke imitating a clown inspired Hinata, to do the same thing. She said, "Naruto deserves a better class girlfriend and I'm going to give it to him. I'm going to find Naruto and reveal my feelings to him." Sakura raised her thumb in approval.

After Naruto helped Sasuke get a new fan, he continued buying tons of stuff. He looked in his shopping cart and saw a bouquet of flowers. He said, "I don't remember buying flowers. Did I randomly grab so many things, that I accidentally grabbed some things I didn't need."

Hinata faced him and replied, "I got the flowers for you."

Naruto smiled and responded, "If the flowers are from you, then there something I needed, after all."

Hinata felt a lot of nervous feelings in her heart. After gulping a few times, she looked up at Naruto and said, "I'm sorry about not going shopping with you."

Naruto replied, "It's no big deal. Besides, you already made plans with your friends."

Hinata responded, "To be honest, I wanted to go with you, but I refused, because I was embarrassed to be around you."

Naruto asked, "Is being seen with me that humiliating?"

Hinata had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "That's not what I was trying to say."

Naruto lightly smiled and replied, "I figured. I was just joking around."

An angry shopper was mad at Naruto, because he and his cart were in the way. The shopper walked closer to him and asked, "What's your problem? Can't you just get out of the way?"

Naruto was a little upset about his moment with Hinata being interrupted. He said, "I'll move in a minute."

The shopper had a mischievous look on his face, while saying, "I'm going to make sure you move faster, you punk." The shopper pushed his cart, while hoping that it would push Naruto to the ground.

Hinata saw what was happening, so she gently grabbed Naruto and got him out of the way. Naruto looked at her and said, "Thank you for saving me."

Hinata replied, "No problem."

Naruto asked, "How can I thank you?"

Hinata calmly answered, "Don't worry about having to reward me."

Naruto said, "No, you deserve to be thanked for the flowers, for saving me from the shopping cart, and for always being so sweet."

The angry shopper tried to use his cart to hit Naruto, for the second time. The cart bonked into Naruto. Hinata caught him, before he fell to the ground. The two of them looked at each other and saw that their lips were practically touching.

Hinata blushed heavily, while saying, "A lot of girls like chocolate kisses, but there's only one kind of kiss I love." Naruto understood that Hinata was asking for a kiss. They kissed each other on the lips. They felt like they were embracing the happiness of life.

Naruto asked, "Do you think this happiness will last?"

Hinata did her best impression of a clown, while saying, "I think you and I are destined to do this forever." Hinata and Naruto embraced each other, while knowing they'd never forget or lose sight of the embrace of happiness that they'll always share with each other.


End file.
